


Playing ((Cronus X Reader One shot))

by Anuyushi



Series: Lovely Horns [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6258226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuyushi/pseuds/Anuyushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((Major lime Warning.))<br/>His slick back hair was now messy and strands fell over his face.<br/> I did this for a while longer before he muttered out. "(Y/n)... i-i'm close..."<br/>♚[© 2016 | Emily Jones]♛</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing ((Cronus X Reader One shot))

((This is one of the many 'Lovely horns' series I've written. These were made just for my entertainment and your enjoyment. Have fun.))

It was only fair now. After years of flirting and trying to get a girl, he had a chance for a matesprite. But it wasn't what he had expected.  
Not that he was complaining of course. Now at my control the troll was panting heavily. His cheeks dusted purple and he was closing his eyes.  
"S-Stop teasing." He muttered. I smirked and positioned myself to sit on his chest, pinning his hands over his head and slamming my lips into his.  
He eagerly growled and tried to take over the kiss.  
I tried to fight back but he won anyway and played with my tongue a moment more before he ran out of breath and had to break it. I wasn't done at all.  
I had just started.  
His shirt was off but his pants still remained along with my bra and underwear.  
I rubbed my thumbs over the tip of his horns causing him to cry out and buck his hips.  
His reaction made me even more excited. I brought my mouth to them and slowly ran my tongue up his left horn to the first curve.  
The troll tried to struggle but I was having fun. I pushed his back down and changed positions to where I was laying on him.  
His labored breathing increased and he occasionally grunted.  
I could feel the movements in his pants and knew what he wanted.  
"Are you enjoying yourself?" I whispered.  
The purple blooded troll replied with a shy nod. "Can vwe j-just..."  
"Not yet." I slipped my hand into his pants and rubbed the source of the movements. He didn't try to hold back a moan and grab the pillow behind his head. I lowered his pants to around his knees, purposely not taking them off all the way, to get a better angle. That way, while one hand was playing with it, I could reach up and use my other to stroke one of his delicate fins.  
This threw him into a moaning mess. His slick back hair was now messy and strands fell over his face.  
I did this for a while longer before he muttered out. "(Y/n)... i-i'm close..."  
That wasn't right. He wasn't supposed to just yet. I stopped my movements which made him growl in frustration. "Damn it (y/n)."  
"You liked that then?" I chuckled with a mischievous grin. The troll blushed more and smiled. "VWho vwouldn't?"  
I sighed and climbed off so he could sit up. But when he did, I was behind him and put my arms around his neck. I buried my face into his neck and for a moment, we relaxed.  
Until I gripped his fins again. He gasped and held his breath.  
"Come on Cronus. Are you so afraid of being taken over?"  
The troll whimpered and bit his bottom lip. His body began to shake as he tried to stay silent.  
I moved up to his horns and repeated my motions, lightly grazing them then changing to squeezing them tightly to try to get him to speak.  
Despite his attempts, Cronus finally let out another moan.  
It was obvious he was going tired of the teasing and turned around. His hands gripped my waist and he pushed me into the mattress. His pants were already off but the troll slid down to my underwear.  
I had expected them to fly off but instead, he nipped at the lining and pulled them off with his teeth.  
My face was thick with a blush. I closed my eyes to avoid seeing the sight that caused me to become wet. Cold fingers suddenly began pumping my exposed bulge. I moaned out quietly and took in a sharp breath. Cronus smirked. "The tables havve turned novw (y/n)."  
Wait-  
I hadn't planned this. I wasn't done playing!  
I felt a knot in my stomach and knew I was getting close. At the last moment, I grabbed his horns and pulled him up to me. Our bulges intertwined which made the feeling even greater.  
Cronus was having trouble breathing now. "Let m-me do it now." He stuttered. I let out a heavy sigh. "Alright."

 

 

((So here's a quick thing I felt like doing when I was supposed to be asleep. ^^))


End file.
